Tout ce dont il a besoin
by a.a.k88
Summary: Saison 3. Cordélia revient à Angel Investigation et retrouve un Angel effondré après l'enlèvement de Connor.


**Titre:** Tout Ce Dont Il A Besoin  
**Auteur:** Melissa  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation:** PG  
**Dénégations:** Pas à moi, Joss est un dieu.   
**Spoilers**: Quitte ou Double

Elle se pencha contre la vitre, regardant la pluie tomber gentiment sur le sol. Ce n'était pas vraiment une forte pluie – plus une douche de printemps, le genre d'orage qui arrive rapidement, sans avertissement, et donne à la terre l'hydratation si nécessaire. Cordélia se demanda vainement si elle devait aller dehors sous la pluie, se demanda s'il y avait une possibilité que ça lave sa souffrance et sa frustration, et la fasse se sentir mieux.

Le retour avait été sans incidents. Elle et Groo avaient passé leur temps à Mexico – des vacances bien utilisées, elle devait ajouter – et après plus ou moins deux semaines, ils étaient revenus quelques matins plus tôt. Tout le long du trajet, elle avait eut un sentiment harcelant que quelque chose n'allait pas – quelque chose sur quoi elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt…

Elle avait su que ses soupçons avaient été exacts la seconde où elle avait franchi la porte. Elle avait vu Gunn, Fred, et Lorne, qui, après des salutations presque remplies de larmes, les avaient mit au courant, elle et Groo, sur ce qui s'était passé. Cordélia avait été choquée, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire, des larmes avaient jailli de ses yeux. Son regard avait rencontré d'abord celui de Groo, et puis celui de Fred, et juste en regardant la mince brunette, elle avait su ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle était entrée dans cette pièce en priant à Dieu Lui-même pour qu'Angel, son meilleur ami dans le monde entier, s'ouvre miraculeusement à elle, la laisse lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin, la seconde où elle entrait dans la pièce.

Cordy était entrée dedans, offrant des mots réconfortant, une étreinte à travers laquelle elle avait senti sa douleur, et des oreilles ouvertes – mais il avait été stoïque, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Elle s'y était attendue, et lui avait dit qu'elle était juste _là_… ce qui était vraiment tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle était restée là, avait dormi là, et finalement il avait simplement commencé à parler un jour, à propos de l'importance de la vie et d'un futur, et de comment il avait eut un fils.

Cordélia avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'elle le regardait, lui en train de lui dicter ses pensées de façon monotone, et elle ne voulait rien de plus que de simplement le prendre dans ses bras, lui enlever sa douleur, le laisser simplement sentir à quel point elle l'aimait.

Ils avaient été interrompus par Fred, cependant, et avaient dû retourner au travail – ils avaient combattu dans la bataille, et avaient sauvé Gunn, et maintenant Cordélia était perdue pour savoir quoi faire. Elle s'était glissée dans la chambre d'Angel et l'avait vu démonter le berceau de Connor – démonter la seule preuve tangible qu'un bébé ait jamais vécu ici, ait jamais existé – et Cordy était restée muette, incapable d'entrer dans la chambre, son cœur se tordant dans des nœuds impossibles à défaire alors qu'elle se s'était tournée lentement et s'était éloignée. Un orage avait éclaté à peu près une heure et demie plus tôt, et elle était restée seule dans sa chambre près de la fenêtre depuis lors, simplement à regarder et à penser.

"Hey, ma mignonne," entendit-elle une voix dire, et elle se tourna pour voir Lorne debout près de la porte, son visage dépourvu de son charme habituel alors qu'il, lui aussi, jetait un œil à la pluie.

"Hey, Lorne," répondit-elle d'un air fatigué, refaisant face à la fenêtre. "C'est bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi dont?"

"L'orage," répondit-elle calmement. "Plutôt adapté, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici, hein?"

Il la regarda solennellement pendant une seconde, et entra dans la chambre. "Je dirais que c'est même mieux adapté pour toi, parce que qui voudrait regarder par la fenêtre et bouder quand y a un beau soleil dehors?"

Elle fit un geste vers le ciel de nuit. "Soleil?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," répondit-il. "Tu veux partager, Princesse?"

"Pour quoi faire?" demanda Cordélia d'un ton brusque. "Ne peux-tu pas juste me lire, et le découvrir par toi-même?" 

L'Hôte secoua sa tête. "Y a pas besoin. Tu dégages des signaux comme un phare, chérie. Désespoir, culpabilité, colère… tout est là-dedans. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais t'aider à découvrir quoi faire avec, parce que, Cordélia… tu ne peux pas garder tout ça à l'intérieur."

Elle soupira, semblant abandonner. "Il meurt à l'intérieur, Lorne," dit-elle doucement. "Et tout ça c'est ma faute – si je n'étais pas _partie_, alors peut-être que Wes…"

"Qu'aurais-tu pu faire d'autre?" l'interrompu-t-il. "_Angel_ est celui qui t'a dit de partir. S'il te blâme pour quoi que ce soit dans cette situation – bien, ça montrerait seulement quel crétin il est, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tu n'es pas à blâmer ici, sucre d'orge. Angel a besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui pour l'instant."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je fais?" éclata Cordy. "Ca n'est pas supposé être comme ça. Je croyais que rentrer à la maison allait être _amusant_. J'allais revoir Angel, et petit Connor, et tous les autres, mais à la place – Connor est _parti_, et Wesley est presque mort _deux fois_, avec la-fête-de-la-rage d'Angel, et tout tombe simplement _en ruine_, Lorne. Je ne _sais_ pas quoi faire pour la suite." 

Le regard de Lorne, elle l'avait remarqué, avait légèrement voyagé outre son visage quelque part au milieu de sa 'sortie', et Cordélia se retourna lentement, sachant qui elle verrait derrière elle.

Angel était tranquillement debout là, se mélangeant presque avec les ombres comme il le faisait toujours si bien à Sunnydale, un regard de stoïcisme presque déterminé et de passion sur son visage, combiné avec une tristesse inflexible et juste une touche de culpabilité.

Lorne acquiesça. "Je vais vous laisser pour – bien…" il s'interrompit. "Je serais à l'étage si vous avez besoin de moi."

Cordélia acquiesça à peine quand il passa à côté d'elle, ses yeux fixés sur Angel, le regardant prudemment. Quand il ne la regarda pas, et resta maladroitement près de la porte, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, regardant la pluie faire des dessins comme elle s'écoulait goûte à goûte sur la vitre.

_Tip, tip, tip…_

"Je suis désolé." 

Sa voix vint de nulle part, la choquant, et elle fit une pause pendant une seconde.

Elle secoua la tête. "Pour quoi dois-tu être désolé?" demanda gentiment Cordélia, se tournant finalement loin de la fenêtre. 

Angel secoua la tête, s'asseyant sur le lit, se penchant vers l'avant, laissant ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Je suis désolé que tu doives t'occuper de ça." 

Elle l'observa pour un court moment, et s'approcha lentement, faisant des pas hésitants. S'asseyant facilement à côté de lui, elle tourna ses yeux noisette vers son visage. "Ne soit pas désolé pour ça," répondit-elle légèrement, pourtant sérieusement, sa voix un peu plus qu'un murmure. "Quel genre de meilleure amie serais-je si je n'étais pas là pour toi et notre famille quand on en a le plus besoin?"

"Merci," murmura-t-il, lui lançant un coup d'œil.

La paire resta assise en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à que Cordélia se racle la gorge. "Est-ce que c'est une autre de ces conversations 'Cordy-est-la-seule-qui-parle'? Parce que je dois dire, Angel, autant que nous aimons tous m'entendre parler, je crois que c'est ton tour maintenant, pas toi?"

Cela obtenu un léger sourire de sa part, et elle sourit en retour. "Je dis juste…"

Angel lui lança un regard, et tendit le bras, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui serra gentiment la main, et il serra en retour, prenant simplement du confort dans le touché humain d'une autre.

Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne parle, et quand il le fit, sa voix était riche avec une telle tristesse que Cordélia fut perdue sur place _(désolé, c'est la meilleure expression que j'ai trouvée)_.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire?" questionna-t-il. "Je suis tellement perdu, Cordélia," murmura-t-il, et les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. "Je me sens juste tellement perdu…" 

"Shh," murmura-t-elle doucement. "Ca va s'arranger…" 

"Ils ont prit mon fils, Cordy," dit-il, sa voix tremblant à peine. "Ils ont prit Connor… mon petit bébé… _notre_ petit…" il s'interrompit, incapable de continuer. "Notre…"

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblant tout autant. Levant leurs mains enlacées, elle porta son poignet à sa bouche, et plaça un baiser tendre sur le dos de sa main. Il détourna son regard fixe pour la regarder dans les yeux, et il ne vit là que de l'acceptation, de la compréhension, de la plus grande sympathie…

Et de l'amour.

"Je sais," répéta-t-elle, sa voix se cassant, ne cassant jamais leur regard fixe.

Les yeux d'Angel se fermèrent pour une minute alors qu'il frissonna soudainement, et se pencha pour placer un baiser également tendre sur le front de Cordy.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques secondes, leur fronts se touchant maintenant pour un instant, les regards fixent vers le bas, alors qu'Angel soupira avec de l'épuisement pur, levant une main pour passer gentiment ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cordélia récemment coupés, à mèches blondes, avant de se reculer, la regardant avec attention.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, son visage portant une question. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite?" demanda-t-elle doucement, haussant légèrement les épaules. 

Angel secoua la tête, regardant au loin. "Je ne sais pas."

Cordy fit une pause d'une seconde. "Nous allons nous sortir de là," dit-elle calmement. "Crois-moi. Nous _allons _trouver Connor. Et même avec les chances lointaines que nous n'y arrivions pas – nous survivrons. Nous sommes des battants, Angel. C'est ce qu'on fait. On n'abandonne pas jusqu'à ce qu'on gagne."

Il se tourna pour la regarder encore, ses yeux sombres la regardant avec intensité. "Je t'aime, Cordélia."

Elle cligna des yeux avec une légère surprise, et sourit en retour, toujours-si-légérement. "Je t'aime aussi, Angel." Elle se pencha, lui embrassant gentiment la joue, et l'attira dans une étreinte sincère. Les bras du vampire s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant tout près, et les mains de la jeune femme encerclèrent son cou, caressant tendrement les mèches de cheveux dans sa nuque alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans son épaule, respirant son odeur.

"Il se fait tard," entendit-elle Angel murmurer dans son oreille, et elle acquiesça légèrement contre son épaule.

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle, bougeant à peine ses lèvres, soudainement très somnolente, et très en sécurité, alors qu'il la serrait fort.

"Tu dors ici?" demanda-t-il doucement, la tenant toujours étroitement.

La question resta pendue dans l'air, sembla-t-il, et Cordy fit une pause d'une seconde, s'extrayant gentiment de ses bras, le regardant intensément.

"Biensûr."

Angel se recula, la laissant aller lentement. "Je suppose que je vais y aller alors." Répondit-il, sonnant comme si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait faire.

"Non," lâcha calmement Cordy, et ensuite elle eut l'air timide. "Je veux dire… tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne veux – j'ai un lit assez grand, et avec ta chambre étant toute carbonisée et tout…"

Il sourit légèrement à son typique Cordy-parlé, et ensuite il vit son visage devenir sérieux.

"Reste ici avec moi."

Angel hésita légèrement. "Tu es sure?"

Elle pressa ses lèvres ensemble pour une moitié de seconde, et les coins de sa bouche se levèrent en un demi-sourire. "Certaine…"

Angel observa alors qu'elle le regardait, et, après avoir légèrement incliné la tête, observa alors qu'elle se dirigeait de façon fluide vers l'autre côté du lit, grimpant gentiment sous la couette. Angel fit de même, glissant sous les draps chauds, doux – corrompus avec la faible odeur de Cordélia, de vanille et lavande et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'uniquement elle – et se coucha sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, et puis il entendit un léger bruissement, sentant le lit bouger, et sentit soudainement de la peau chaude se presser contre lui. La tête de Cordélia s'enterra dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou, son corps le long du sien, sur son côté, le bras de Cordy en travers de la poitrine du vampire. Le sens olfactif accru d'Angel respira l'odeur florale de son shampooing, ses cheveux courts chatouillant son cou, sa main chaude brûlant son côté. 

"Est-ce que c'est ok?" murmura-t-elle, sonnant déjà somnolente, et il déplaça son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, frottant gentiment ses doits de haut en bas sur son côté.

"Tout juste parfait," répondit-il doucement, et il la sentit sourire contre sa poitrine alors qu'ils restèrent couchés là, s'endormant, se serrant l'un l'autre jusqu'au matin.

Fin.


End file.
